uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Scream
Born James Tarrant, later renamed Okuri-Ookami the Shadow Scream. A deadly warrior of darkness and faithful servant to the Hand. Background At a young age James Tarrant the man who would become known as Shadow Scream was tutored by a mysterious martial artist named Momochi Nobu, whom claimed to come from another world. Nobu, after witnessing the youth's spirit and will after a near death experience he took the child under his wing calling him Okuri-Ookami, Nobu also incidentally manipulated his mother partnering with her to become a sort of surrogate father, as a means to remain close to his new pupil. Nobu seen within James a potential to become his own successor and someone he could pass tradition on to, quickly he took up this task and began teaching the young man secret techniques passed onto him from his own predecessors. It wasn't long before Nobu's fears would come to fruition, he would be reportedly murdered but not before he could get his new adopted 'family' word they were to leave and head west to a supposedly reliable refuge. With the vanishing of Nobu, Ookami and his siblings would be raised up in a small town that hosted it's own dark secrets. Despite all of this Okami was able to live a relatively normal life (even getting involved in sports such as football, soccer and boxing) here even after encountering his second 'Sensei' Master Dei who had a son of the same name, outside of school and on off times Ookami would continue his studies, learn more and aid as an assistant instructor at a dojo that acted as a front for something larger. It was through this he would later learn Nobu had manipulated his mother and was there intentionally, seeking to kill his real father. Angered by this and unthinking Ookami would run away to enlist in the U.S. Army under his birth name, James Tarrant. As a soldier his exceptional physical abilities and stealth skills gained him a quick road into a Black Ops unit, where through several tours in various African to Middle Eastern countries he would end up a criminal for murdering his commanding officer. Immediately he was apprehended and taken into custody where he was sentenced to life in military prison, as time passed he would be put up for death row, no desire to let this pass he ended up staging a break out, using talents he learned and had hidden away that were gained from his sordid past. Once escaped James returned home, now a fugitive he sought out his homeland where he could hide away from the scrutiny of the law, it was here he would encounter his third and most life changing mentor, Master Fong a man who was posing as a drunk but in reality was one of the Hand. He remained behind the rest of the assassin squad, seeking Nobu should he somehow return, as small towns go James and Fong without realizing their linked pasts would become drinking companions, it was ultimately revealed as to who Nobu and Master Fong where, a fight breaks out James despite his best efforts is soundly defeated by the superior martial artist Fong, before the killing blow came he was given an offer, prove he was worthy of continued existence. Returning to the home of his teenage years James arrival heralded bloodshed, he slaughtered anyone and everyone with connection to the the True Believers (a deviant faction of the Hand which was revealed to be that of Master Dei's) save for his siblings and mother who had already moved on and held no knowledge of what transpired in the shadows. His greatest fight was one with the younger Dei, his childhood friend even against warnings they were just using him to learn Momochi Nabu's secrets. In killing Dei the 2nd he sealed his fate. James was now unknowingly an initiate of the Hand. James was then summoned to Japan, meeting with the Council of Five and Takeshi. through them they would ultimately decide this Gaijin was worthy of calling himself a Hand Ninja, upon final decision he was, they killed him while he was still in a state of confusion - his former 'friend' Fong running him through. He was then introduced to something more, something dark, the Beast his life restored the creature put it's own special brand of acceptance on the Shadow Warrior which announced him as one of their own. From here on James would call himself Shadow Scream on account of his signature power missions would become numerous, sent all throughout the world on behalf of his new family and clan, the Hand, his servitude to them absolute. Shadow Scream's most recent activity was to take up mission to the United States where he is sent to seek service under the Lord of the Hand, Daredevil; in his domain known as Shadowland. Personality Shadow Scream is a complex mix of intelligence, common sense, and commitment. He has a strong sense of responsibility, desiring order - a perfectionist he is compelled to always seek to better himself and the world around him. When things go wrong, tasks are incomplete or perfect he will unravel. Seem frayed and off balance; then becoming unpredictable, unstable and even intensely temperamental. He is very critical of his own flaws and others, and he won't take kindly to imperfections or criticism. When on mission or duty he is direct and organized, efficient and to the point, nothing will get in his way. A valuable efficient follower and if needed leader, he wastes no time in fulfilling his obligations. When relaxed there is a spark of dry wit and dark humor in there but those moments are few and far between. The man does possesses a sadistic and domineering streak a mile long that can come out at times when he is being over indulgent. Powers *'Chi Manipulation' - Shadow Scream is a master of Ninjutsu and it's techniques, having been trained from childhood on through his teenage years by various Master's then again by the Hand; as such he has learned to channel, manipulate and focus Chi into various powers. Minor ones are adjusting his mood to Zen like calms, altering his metabolism, breathing levels and heart rate to the more impressive following powers (which all tend to use some measure of his chi) *'Kiai' - The signature move of Shadow Scream, this is the power of Kai-jutsu, or Kiai. This power can through a yell project force enough to knock over multiple opponents or even cause injury to death. As a force projection it does no harm itself but can hurl enemies with sonic concussive force, as a stunning yell it causes pain that strikes directly to the inner ears and ultimately as a death shout it can be focused to strike the internal organs of someone, vibrating, shaking or jolting the heart. All of these can be resisted and the use of this power is extremely draining not only physically but the Dark Chi he must store (it's range is 40feet and can be wide radius or short, to single target). *'Tsuki No Kokoro' - "Mind like the Moon" this ability grants a form of martial awareness around him up to a dozen feet that can extend to around forty feet (which seems to be his staple range of effectiveness) when concentrating, through it he can 'gauge' the Chi of others, presences and find weaknesses (this final ability is Chi taxing) in objects or people, it creates a form of 'psychic awareness' that enables him to know what and who is far or near (as long as they are living though, undead and unliving emanate Dark/Negative Chi). *'Chi-Zoshiki' - This power allows him to 'cloud the mind' of observers. It's soul purpose is to deceive someone. For a short period of time Shadow Scream can completely vanish and remain invisible, it's strenuous and taxing which means it can not be kept up long and any sudden un-concentrated movement will drop the ability. Other abilities can not be used while using mystic invisibility. *'Karumi-Jutsu' - This mystic technique allows Shadow Scream to reduce his weight by 85 percent, meaning at his usual weight of 190lbs he weighs less than 20lbs. Restrictions on it are that it only works on his own body and not his clothing. It also only works when invoked and does not remain intact when knocked unconscious. Perks of this power are the fact that he can scale walls, fall great distances, jump further and tread lightly. *'Shi Jin & Chi Gung' - This allows Shadow Scream to boost his physical attacks and resistances, granting extra force to attacks and even defense. It exists as a permanent basis on him in regards to it's protective capabilities. His durability is a notch above normal, allowing him the power to suffer through injury easier than a normal human being, this durability extends only to conventional weapons, punches, kicks, falls, cold, explosions and fire. It does not protect against energy, psychic powers or magic. The boosting of his physical attacks has granted him the power to focus 'Chi' into strikes, dealing damage that can enable him force enough in strikes to destroy concrete and dent steel, it can also be 'channeled' through his weapons. This ability when used to channel energy does drain his Chi, which has to be refreshed through various unnatural methods. Each strike to attack is saps from his 'pool' of Negative energy. Skills *'Exceptional Acrobat'- Due to techniques in Taido and Ninjutsu he is an amazing acrobat and gymnast. *'Master Martial Artist'- His initial martial arts form is that of Ninjutsu (Taijutsu and it's subsets), he has also picked up various other forms most notable are Taido, Pao Pat Mei, Western Style Boxing, Kyokushunkai, Tai Chi and Military Combatives. *'Weapon Proficiencies' - His primary focus is chains, blades and similar weapons but it expands to firearms (small to heavy), explosives, projectiles (blow darts, archery, thrown) and melee weaponry of all kinds (staves, nunchaku, sais, tonfa). *'Espionage Expert' - Thanks to a background in the military and as service and training in the Arts of the Invisibility and Shadow he is well versed in forms of tactics, escaping, stealth, camouflage, tracking, interrogation, disguise and the like. *'Domestics & Languages'- Having posed many time as a tourist in multiple countries he has several languages under his belt, Korean, Spanish, Japanese, Cantonese, German and of course his native English. He is also a great fisherman and painter. He has in and out studied photography and uses that with painting as his most common cover, he is an artist. Boons *'The Bloody Clan' - Ninja connections, he is an field rank officer (like a lieutenant) member of the Hand. *'Mystic Chain' - His kusari-gama is special, it is built out of composites stronger than steel that are laced with silver and enchanted through the black magics of the Hand to focus his abilities through, when using the chain it acts as if it has a mind of it's own, moving with him prehensile like in alternating directions as long as he is fully aware. It count's as a magic artifact. *'Natural Athlete' - He is around an Olympic level in physical conditioning, this includes strength, speed, dexterity and endurance. *'Ninja Gear' - He is a Warrior of the Night, hosting all the tools of the trade. From caltrops and shurikens, crickets in a box, poisons on up to climbing claws and gliders. Flaws *'Dark Chi Dependency' - Due to the tainting of the Beast and his own 'misdeeds', Shadow Scream is tethered into using Negative or 'Dark' Chi, he can not naturally restore his own personal Chi without replenishing it from sources where he can tap into such energy ugly, desolate, dead places are points where he can do this, such as tombs, caves, basements, battlegrounds, locations of misery and suffering. Another alternative is also the draining of another creatures life force through ritual, some of these involving such things as 'devouring a heart'. Much like the Dark Side of the force, the more one uses it the more it corrupts. All of his chi abilities are powered by Dark Chi and use up it's energy reserve, as such he constantly has to find ways to maintain this, he is not an unlimited source of energy, it is very taxing and demanding on several levels for him to keep up his use of Dark Chi powers. *'Mark of the Hand' - In effect he is a slave to the Beast, a creature that ultimately controls the Hand. His free will is only his as long as they allow it so and he can be forced into doing things he would normally wish to oppose. The only way out of the Hand is through death, then even death they say is not enough. He can not help but obey. *'Fugitive' - His real identity of James Tarrant is known as a known murderer.He has killed in the past and it is attached to his name and will follow him. He is wanted by the law. Logs Including Shadow Scream Category:Original Character